Moonlit Music
by Rain Kagami
Summary: A simple oneshot (Takamui)


The cold wind that brushed against his face could not have pulled him from this state of pure tranquility, the gentle strum of his fingers against the old shamisen was the only object of his attention, getting lost in the sound was something that always  
set his heart and mind at ease.

The storm was at bay.

A thundercloud cast aside by a mere sound of the soothing music, his heart that raged with anger and hate, but most of all out of guilt. It was all but lost for the time being until the music died and he was reminded of his sins and the choices. It was  
cloaked over him like a shadow, a blanket of darkness that never seemed to be to far away from him.

"Drinking and playing again Shinsuke? Your going to turn into a old man at this rate"

When his music finally turned into his final notes, it was all but stopped by the tone of his overly relaxed comrade, no he wouldn't use that word, never would he use that word again. No...kamui was something else entirely. An amusing entity that showed  
no respect or fear towards him, no infact it was a mere mutuel interest that budded between them, a need for destruction, a violence that burned under their skins. They shared the same battle.

"I see the rabbit has learned no manners"

The tone held no heat behind it if not simply boredom, the single green orb slowly turned towards the voice and he watched them sit on edge of the balcony that over looked edo, the moon light shining down around them, casting away the shadows that lingered.  
Giving them an almost otherworldly appearance, Shinsuke could almost call them a spirit that lost its way.

With that ever present smile that always graced the childlike face, the red headed alien stood to his feet and waltz over to the leader of the kiheitai, sitting down across from him and taking the cup of sake from the little tray and without hesitation,  
downed it all in a single gulp, Shinsuke had never seen the boy drink before this night,l and it made him curious if the alien could even get drunk or if the Yato genes simply wouldn't allow them that.

With the slide of the pink tongue against lips, he assumed that they had enjoyed his expensive sake.

"Rabbits don't learn"

Those words earned a slight twitch of a smirk from the dark haired man, his green eye showing the amusement at their words, he almost said "indeed" but that would have simply please the other more then he needed, every single moment between them  
was like a life and death battle, a single wrong word, one mistake was all it could take to lose and Shinsuke was a sore loser.

"Why are you here...Or have you simply lost your way?"

The slow drawn out question hung in the air, emerald met sapphire and the silence hung in the air.

It was the tilt of the head and the bob of the Adam's apple that moved Shinsuke gaze away from kamui eyes and with a raised hand and a little wave. Kamui dismissed the words  
In that happy tone.

"I was bored and I heard music"

Shinsuke was no fool and knew that they were not here for that simple a reason, the time that they had spent in each other's company had caused Shinsuke to learn a little of their habits and the darkness that lay beneath that mask they wore.

"Perhaps you were caught by the demon of war"

The almost playful tone had caused the younger male attention to turn back to him and he could have sworn that they were happy by such words and the slight smile was far more real. But that could have been the sake clouding his mind. The alien slowly  
went to his knees before moving around the table, getting closer to the older male with each movement, and despite the urge that Shinsuke felt to simply move or push them away, his curiosity grew as they got closer, his eye slowly going to their face  
questioningly but like always they hid their emotions better then anyone.

"Maybe~ perhaps I want to learn how to make such beautiful music"

Now this caught Shinsuke by surprise, the slight parting is his lips and the widening of his eye made the other laugh, and with a single movement the redhead had the shamisen In his hands and had plopped himself into shinsuke a lap, his head pressed against  
the older males chest. This all slowly registered into Shinsuke mind as they plucked at the strings of the shamisen experimentally.

No words could come from the samurai's lips and he didn't need to say anything, merely making himself comfortable with his leg raised up and pressed against their side and the other stretched out. He wrapped his arms around the shorter male and moved  
their hands along the shamisen, the notes changing into something sweeter, with an almost childlike delight, kamui followed their hands as the music filled the room. But his ears was listening to another sound that was far closer. The beating of their  
hearts synced into a beautiful harmony.

Into the morning they would play, when the chirping of birds greeted them, finally the notes faded into a comfortable silence. Warrior nestled against the samurai, these were the moments when Shinsuke felt at peace, when all thoughts of guilt washed away. 


End file.
